Galaxy Iro-Iro
by Chiheisen
Summary: Malam pertama di asrama Shinsei Inazuma Japan. "Tenma..., bisa... ke kamarku sebentar?" roman Tsurugi memerah tomat saat melontarkan permintaan itu. /Drabbles. Beberapa bagian dari Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy yang disensor, serta alternate ending ngaco, versi isi kepala Author. Enjoy...XD/ Warning: Spoiler InaGyara 1-4, rada BL, rada OOC. Oneshot.


.

_Pertandingan eksebisi sudah usai._ Tapi, di ruang ganti Shinsei Inazuma Japan, tampak Shindou masih duduk terisak-isak.

"Sudahlah, Shindou-san," hibur Tenma, sambil menyentuh bahu kakak kelasnya itu. "Tadi kan cuma pertandingan eksebisi. Kalau kita berlatih lagi, kita pasti bisa menang di pertandingan sebenarnya—"

"Kita sudah berlatih keras!" Shindou berpaling cepat ke arah Tenma. Air matanya sampai menyiprati muka si adik kelas. _Aduh, basah…,_batin Tenma. "Tapi pemain lain itu yang… yang…, HUWAAA~!"

Tangis Shindou makin pecah. Mumpung tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali ia dan Tenma, mending meraung-raung sekalian.

"Shi-Shindou-san…, "

Saat Tenma sudah tak tahu lagi musti ngomong apa, datanglah Tsurugi yang baru balik dari toilet.

"Ah, Tsurugi!" Tenma segera menghampirinya. "Bantuin aku menghibur Shindou-san, dong!" ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Bingung, nih. Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali aku liat Shindou-san sekejer ini…"

Tsurugi tidak menanggapi. Ia cuma diam dan menunduk, lalu duduk di samping Shindou.

"Tsurugi?"

"Hiks…"

"Lho? Lho? Tsurugi? Kok, kamu juga nangis, sih?" Tenma makin bingung. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Nii-san…," jawab Tsurugi di sela isaknya.

"Eh? Yuuichi-san? Yuuichi-san kenapa?"

Memang sih. Setahu Tenma cuma Yuuichi-san yang bisa bikin Tsurugi nangis. Nangis dalam rangka kelewat _sayang_, maksudnya.

"Tadi…, Nii-san nelpon…_._ Katanya, dia nonton pertandingan tadi di TV," isak Tsurugi perlahan mengeras. "Aku… aku sudah bikin Nii-san kecewa! Huwaa~!"

"HUWAA~! HUWAAA~!"

Koor tangisan pun terelakan. Tsurugi juga, sementang yang ada di ruangan cuma Tenma dan Shindou, ia pun sudah tak jaim lagi.

"Tsu-Tsurugi! Shindou-san! Aduh, kalian jangan nangis barengan, dong! Berisik nih!"

Sambil berkerut kening, Tenma menutup kuping. Kepalanya makin pening. "Pelatih Endou! Gouenji-san! Pelatih Kidou! Siapa aja! Tolong…!"

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Galaxy Iro-iro**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning: **Spoiler InaGyara 1-4, drabble(s) bersambung, rada BL, rada OOC, Ending gaje, kemungkinan typo, dsb.. dsb...

.

Buat yang belum hapal nama anak-anak Shinsei Inazuma Japan, saya kasih dulu daftar ciri-cirinya, ya:

**Matatagi:** Yang kulitnya gelap, matanya mirip Tenma.

**Ibuki:** Kiper basket (?). Yang rambutnya putih, pake headband, punya kuncup kayak Hakuryuu.

**Tetsukado:** Si petinju. Yang badannya kekar. Rambutnya dikepang banyak.

**Minaho: **Si detektif berambut jingga.

**Manabe:** Si kacamata maniak matematika.

**Kusaka: **Yang badannya paling gede. Suka senyum.

**Nozaki: **Cewek pesenam, berambut pink.

**Morimura:** Cewek yang mungil, rambut ijo.

**Mizukawa: **Manajer baru. Tukang kuntit(?!) pelatih Kuroiwa.

.

Yak, bagi yang ga keberatan dengan warningnya, selamat menikmati aja dah...

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Kidou, bagaimana menurutmu, soal pertandingan tadi?" Gouenji melirik rekannya. Si penguasa penguin yang masih belum menanggalkan jubah kebesarannya.

"Aku kecewa."

Gouenji menghela napas. "Begitu, ya? Ternyata, semua juga berpendapat begitu. Tapi aku yakin, dia—Kuroiwa—pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kemampuan anak-anak itu."

Kidou menggeleng. Bibirnya mengerucut, cemberut. "Bukan. Bukan soal itu. Aku cuma kecewa. Si Kageyama itu…, mentang-mentang sudah diiringi bocah cantik (A/N: Mizukawa), dia sudah tak memedulikan aku lagi…"

.

.

* * *

.

Latihan Shinsei Inazuma Japan yang pertama, ditutup dengan bareng-bareng berendam di ofuro.

"Tsurugi, kugosokan punggungmu, ya?" tawar Tenma riang.

"Ya bolehlah…. Tapi…. Oi, _kora_! Tanganmu ke mana!? Jangan ngelayap ke bawah!"

"Hehe, maaf~! Nggak sengaja! Eh, Matatagi, mau punggungnya kugosokkan juga?"

"Ng…, nggak usah, Kapten. Makasih…."

"Shindou-san?"

_Sii~ng. _Nggak ada sahutan dari Shindou. Masih ngambek kayaknya.

"Oi~! Ada yang liat _headband_-ku, nggak? Kok hilang…?"

"Memangnya tadi Ibuki-kun naruh baju di mana?" tanya Minaho, dengan tangan hinggap di dagu.

"Kalau nggak salah, di sini. Di rak kedua…" tunjuk Ibuki.

"Hm…, kalau begitu, harusnya nggak jauh-jauh dari sana…. Ah, yang ini, bukan?"

Manabe tersentak, "Hei! Itu celana dalam saya! Minaho-kun, kembalikan! Jangan dilambai-lambaikan begitu!"

"Eh, ini punyanya Manabe-kun? Oh, iya-ya! Ada namanya. Kalau bukan di sini, berarti di…"

_KRAK! BRUSSHHH! _Keran bocor. Manabe yang berada paling dekat dengan keran, menjerit-jerit panik.

"Waaa! Kusaka-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Ahaha, maaf. Tadi pas aku mau mutar keran, keras banget. Jadi kupaksa sekuat tenaga. Tapi malah lepas kerannya."

"Oi, siapa saja! Benerin, dong! Panggilin pegawai asrama!" Tetsukado bangkit dari ofuro, tapi…

_Syut, GEDUBRAK_!

Sesaat sebelum terpeleset, Tetsukado reflek menarik tangan Manabe, karena mengiranya sebagai pegangan. Membuat si maniak matematika ikut tergelincir bersamanya. Menambah sound effect jatuh tadi dengan bunyi: _GABRUK!_

"Aduduh…," ringis Manabe. Tetsukado sih diam saja. Sebagai petinju, dia sudah biasa terbanting. Tapi, ya… itu. Tetap aja malu…

"Ka-kalian nggak apa-apa?"

.

Kalau bagian anak laki-laki segitu ramainya, lain halnya dengan grup anak perempuan di sebelah. Karena belum terlalu mengenal, semuanya pada diam. Apalagi Morimura, yang dari awal memang pemalu. Aoi sudah coba buka percakapan sedikit-sedikit, tapi ditanggapi seadanya saja. Alhasil suara yang terdengar di antara mereka, hanya bocoran keributan anak-anak laki-laki dari pemandian sebelah.

_Haah…, enaknya Tenma dan yang lain…, _keluh Aoi dalam hati. _Kayaknya di sebelah lebih seru, ya…?_

Entah karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan cowok-cowok (homo) atau apa. Tapi, tanpa Aoi sadari, jiwa fujoshi yang tersimpan dalam dirinya mulai bangkit.

"Sorano-san, kalau kamu berniat mengintip bagian sebelah, sebaiknya urungkan saja."

Suara Mizukawa menghentikan Aoi, yang beragak hendak keluar dari ofuro.

"Nozaki-san juga. Meski kamu lincah dan bisa menyusup ke mana saja, aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan matamu, lho…"

"Ma-maksudnya?" menyembunyikan malu karena hasrat rahasia mereka ketahuan, Aoi dan Nozaki bertanya bersamaan.

"Kalian lupa? Pelatih Kuroiwa juga mandi di sana, bareng anak-anak cowok itu—"

"Ehm!" terdengar suara deheman berat bernuasa tua dari sebelah. "Kalian…, bisa tenang sedikit? Ofuro bukan tempat bermain."

Dalam sekejap, keributan itu lenyap. "Ma… maafkan kami…" koor suara anak laki-laki itu pelan.

.

Terbayang di benak Aoi dan Nozaki, pemandangan yang tak seimbang. Satu _ojii-san_, di antara sembilan bidadaricoret ikemen yang masih muda nan segar.

Seketika dua gadis itu memucat. _Untung…, tadi ga jadi mengintip, _desis mereka.

Khusus Aoi, ditambah dengan keluhan. _Lagian, kenapa sih, bukan Endou-san saja yang jadi pelatihnya…. Kalau Endou-san yang ikut mandi di sana, kan aku pasti kuat nontonnya…_

.

.

* * *

.

_Malam pertama di asrama Shinsei Inazuma Japan._

"Tenma…, bisa … ke kamarku sebentar?"

Shindou menolehkan kepala. Agak jauh darinya, tampak Tsurugi mencegat langkah Tenma, memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Dan disambut Tenma dengan anggukan. Kemudian, keduanya berjalan beriringan, menuju arah yang setahu Shindou adalah kamar Tsurugi.

_Ngapain mereka?_ pikir Shindou seraya menguntit.

_Klap. Cklek._. Pintu mengatup rapat sebelum Shindou sempat menyusul. Tahu ada yang kurang beres, Shindou pun mengendap-ngendap mendekati pintu, lantas menempelkan telinga.

"Aduh!" suara Tsurugi. "Tenma! Pelan-pelan masuknya!"

"Iya, iya. Ini juga udah pelan," suara Tenma menenangkan. "Nah, kalau begini? Gimana?"

"Ah… ng…" Tsurugi menggumam. "Coba. Kamu ke dalam sedikit. Ngh…, aduh! Terlalu ke dalam! Mundur dikit!"

"Segini?"

"Ngh…, yah…! Di situ…" desah Tsurugi, mencurigakan.

_Me-mereka… jangan-jangan…!_ Shindou syok. Tega-teganya dua adik kelasnya itu bersenang-senang di atas kebobrokan tim Shinsei Inazuma Japan!

Padahal Shindou sudah ingatkan, agar jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang sekiranya bisa menodai nama SMP Raimon di mata dunia. Itu sebabnya, waktu pertandingan eksebisi kemarin, Shindou langsung nyamperin Tenma dan Tsurugi_—(kenapa pula ni anak dua langsung bergandengan tangan usai mencetak gol), by Shindou._ Mengingatkan dua sejoli itu agar jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan yang bisa membuat orang berpikir kalau SMP Raimon itu sarangnya anak-anak homo. (Lha. Emang iya, kan? *Plak!*)

"Gimana, Tsurugi? Enak?" tanya Tenma.

"Ng, yah. Lumayanlah…," jawab Tsurugi, masih di antara desahannya. "Tapi masih lebih enak kalau Nii-san yang melakukannya, sih…"

_A-apa? Tsurugi-senpai? Tsurugi-senpai yang kukagumi… melakukan hal nista begitu? Sama adik sendiri pula? Dunia… dunia mau kiamaaatt! _(A/N: ingatan Shindou masih ingatan dunia paralel)

Dikhianati adik kelas, kehilangan sosok kakak kelas idola. Tambah lagi, karena _kelakuan_ dua adik kelasnya itu menyadarkan Shindou akan kondisinya yang _sorangan wae_ (baca: kehilangan Kirino).

_Hiks hiks…._ Tambah lagi, deh, alasan bagi Shindou untuk nangis.

"Shindou! Ngapain kamu, di depan kamar Tsurugi?"

Shindou berbalik cepat, sembari diam-diam menyusut ingus. "I-ibuki!" _Bikin kaget saja_… "Kamu sendiri? Ngapain ke sini?"

"Aku mau ngajak Tsurugi latihan sebentar." Ibuki mendekati pintu. "Dia ada di kamarnya kan?"

Suara-suara mencurigakan itu masih terdengar samar-samar, mengancam nama baik SMP Raimon. Shindou tercekat. Segera, sebelum Ibuki mencapai pintu, diseretnya sang kiper menjauh.

"Sudah. Latihan sama aku saja. Tsurugi nggak ada di kamar, sepertinya…"

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar….

"Yak, yang sebelah sini sudah selesai." Tenma menyingkirkan tangan dari lubang Tsurugi. "Tsurugi, ayo berbalik. Biar aku lanjutkan ke sisi satunya."

Tsurugi pun membalikkan badan. "Jangan lupa. Pelan-pelan!" pesannya.

"Iya, iya. Tenang saja. Nih, aku pelan kan?"

Memang benar. Sentuhan Tenma lembut dan pelan, tak kalah dari Yuuichi. Tsurugi pun merasa nyaman. Tapi hal itu tak diutarakannya. Maklum, jiwa tsundere.

"Tapi, aku nggak menyangka, lho, kalau Tsurugi ternyata nggak bisa **membersihkan kuping** sendiri…." Tenma terkikik pelan.

Tsurugi memerah, "Be-berisik, kamu, Tenma! Lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu!"

.

.

* * *

.

Hari masih pagi buta. Namun latihan kedua Shinsei Inazuma Japan baru saja dimulai.

Di lapangan, Shindou mengabsen satu per satu anggota yang hadir. _Hm…, Tenma, ok. Tsurugi, ok. Ibuki, ok. Matatagi, ok. Tetsukado, ok… _

Shindou meremas daftar hadir. "KENAPA CUMA SEGINI YANG DATANG?! MANA YANG LAIN?!"

"Shi-shindou-san, tolong tenang du—," suara Tsurugi langsung tenggelam.

"KAN KEMARIN SUDAH KUBILANG, SEMUA HARUS KUMPUL DI LAPANGAN TEPAT PUKUL ENAM?!"

"Marahnya jangan sama kita dong…," protes Matatagi pelan. "Marah aja sama yang belum datang…"

"Matatagi, sstttt!" desis Tenma dengan satu jari di depan bibir.

"MATATAGI! KAMARMU DI SEBELAH MANABE DAN MINAHO, KAN? KENAPA KAMU GAK BANGUNKAN MEREKA?!"

"Lha, buat apa? Kan kita bisa aja latihan sendiri-sendiri. Biasanya aku juga latihan lari sendiri, kok."

"Iya. Aku juga biasa latihan sendiri sama samsak," celetuk Tetsukado. "Justru aku lebih konsen kalau sendirian."

"INI LATIHAN KLUB SEPAKBOLA! JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN LATIHAN LARI ATAU LATIHAN TINJU KALIAN!"

"Sudahlah, Shindou. Mereka kan bukan atlet. Jadi wajar nggak biasa bangun cepat di pagi buta…," Ibuki akhirnya buka mulut juga.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Shindou membanting daftar hadir di tangannya. "TENMA DAN TSURUGI YANG KEMARIN NGE-_PIIP_ AJA TETAP BISA BANGUN PAGI!"

_SHIING~ _Anak-anak Shinsei Inazuma dalam sekejap mengheningkan cipta.

"Shi-Shindou-san… ngomong apa, sih…?"

"Ups…," Shindou langsung menutup mulut. _Ya ampuuun, apa yang sudah kukatakan!?_

"Ahaha, maaf saya telat~~" suara Kusaka riang, membuyar keheningan. "Selamat pagi, Semuanya~~! Lho kok pada diam? Jadi latihan, nggak nih?"

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan balik ke asrama—dalam rangka membangunkan duo Sherlock dan Watson (baca: Minaho dan Manabe), Shindou akhirnya mengerti duduk apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kemarin malam. Tentunya, setelah Tenma dan Tsurugi ribut berkilah tumpang tindih, tidak menyangka bakal dituduh berbuat nista.

"Oh, gitu, toh… Kukira kalian melakukan itu…."

"Eh, tapi boleh juga tuh, idenya Shindou-san. Tsurugi, malam ini kita melakukannya, yuk!"

"Sembarangan! Memangnya kamu pikir kita ke sini buat apa? Buat menang, kan?! _Katsu tame da_!" omel Tsurugi meniru lagu Opening baru, Gachi de Kattou ze!

"_Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah_!" Tenma malah nyambung, ikutan nyanyi. "_Oretachi~, gachi de kachi ni…,_"

Sementara, Shindou mulai menggedor pintu kamar Mina-Mana bergantian.

"MINAHO! BUKA! WAKTUNYA LATIHAN! MANABE! JANGAN MOLOR! CEPAT BANGUN! BUKA PINTU! WOI! DENGAR NGGAK!?"

"Dobrak aja, deh!" saran Ibuki sekenanya.

Karena tak ada sahutan setelah lima menit berlalu, Shindou pun setuju. "Tetsukado, tolong!"

"Aku saja."

_BRUAK!_ Tetsukado keduluan Kusaka. Pintu kamar tak berdosa Manabe pun lepas dengan sukses.

Dan dibaliknya terdapat…

Minaho dan Manabe tidur di bawah satu selimut.

"Lho, Minaho kok tidur di sini? Kamarnya kan di sebelah?" tanya Kusaka polos.

Sementara Shindou dan yang lain langsung pasang tampang WTH, begitu menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak sepantasnya itu.

Manabe sudah buka mata sedikit. Sedang Minaho masih pulas, hanya menggeliat ogah-ogahan. Tampaknya mereka terlalu ngantuk untuk merasa heran, akan kedatangan sekelompok orang yang datang bergerombol hanya untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Oh, benda ini?" Dari atas ranjang, Manabe menggeser tubuh Minaho, hingga sang detektif pun jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi nungging ke atas lantai. Meski begitu, matanya masih terpejam. "Kemarin malam saya tidak bisa tidur. Soalnya saya tak biasa tidur sendiri, sih. Jadi saya pinjam orang ini dari kamar sebelah…"

Ternyata, homoan itu bukan cuma monopolinya SMP Raimon, lho, Shindou...

.

.

.

Yah pokoknya, semua anggota pun akhirnya berkumpul di lapangan. Shindou menghitung. _Satu… dua… tiga…,… sembilan…?_

"Lho, kurang dua orang, ya?"

"Oh, benar juga! Anak-anak perempuan belum ada yang datang." Tenma teringat.

Shindou melirik jam, gemas. "Mau mulai latihan pukul berapa, sih, mereka?! Ya, sudah! Kita susul saja langsung ke kamar," putusnya sambil melangkah keluar.

"Tu-tunggu. Masa kita seenaknya masuk ke barisan kamar anak putri," Manabe keberatan. "Kan, tidak sopan sekali…"

"Tapi kalau Shindou-kun yang mendatangi, sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Paling dia bakalan disangka sebagai sesama cewek juga. Ya kan?"

"Oh, iya, ya! Kamu benar, Minaho-kun!"

Mendengar tawa mereka, otomatis Shindou berhenti melangkah, "Kalian… cari mati, ya…?"

"Kita coba telepon dulu, deh," Tenma meraih ponselnya."Aneh juga. Padahal biasanya Aoi bangun pagi. Masa dia tidak membangunkan yang lain?"

"Maaf, Tenma! Kami telat!" Aoi terengah, begitu tiba di lapangan. Di belakangnya, menyusul Nozaki dan Morimura. "Tapi, tadi sebenarnya kami bangun pagi, kok. Hanya saja…"

"Maafkan kami, Kapten," potong Nozaki. Dia membungkuk dalam. "Tadi kami ke sini bareng-bareng. Tapi begitu sampai, kami baru sadar kalau Morimura-san tertinggal. Lalu, saat Morimura-san mencoba menyusul, eh, dia malah kesasar di asrama."

"Akhirnya kami terpaksa mencarinya dulu…," Aoi menuntaskan.

"Ma-maaf sudah merepot… kan…," suara Morimura ciut.

Tenma menarik Aoi mendekat. "Aoi, kamu tega, deh. Biasanya kan juga kita jalan bareng Shinsuke. Tapi Shinsuke nggak pernah sampai ketinggalan, tuh."

"Ya jelas. Tiap kita jalan bertiga, Shinsuke kan selalu manjat ke bahumu, kayak Pikachu sama Satoshi. Jadi, mana mungkin ketinggalan."

Morimura menelan ludah. Sedih. _Jadi… keberadaanku…, lebih tipis dari seekor Pikachu…._

.

.

.

Matahari menanjak tinggi.

Matatagi dan lainnya duduk terengah di tepi lapangan. Walau kebanyakan dari mereka punya catatan kondisi fisik yang baik, tetap saja, menu latihan sepakbola berbeda dengan yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Apalagi Minaho dan Manabe, yang tidak punya potongan altet sama sekali. Mereka terkapar bagai ikan kehilangan air.

Sementara, Tsurugi dan Tenma masih berlatih berdua.

Shindou? *dapat death glare dari yang bersangkutan* Ehm. Jangan tanya, deh.

"Lumayan juga," Tsurugi tersenyum miring, setelah Tenma berhasil merebut bola darinya.

"Hehe, iya dong. Yosh, selanjutnya, giliranku!" Tenma menggiring bola menjauhi Tsurugi.

Matatagi yang diam-diam menonton, memasang wajah ilfil. _Apaan sih mereka? Kayak __**dunia-serasa-milik-berdua**__ saja…_

.

.

* * *

.

"Tsurugi! Kamu serius, bakal ikut rencana Shindou-san?" Tenma mencegat Tsurugi usai melakukan rapat strategi. "Bertanding dengan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan kita bertiga, rasanya agak…."

"Iya. Aku serius," jawab Tsurugi tanpa ragu. "Shindou-san benar. Seandainya dari awal, kita bertanding tiga lawan sebelas waktu melawan Teikoku, meski tetap sulit menang, setidaknya kita mungkin takkan kebobolan 10 gol."

"Iya, sih, tapi…"

"Kenapa? Kamu mau bilang, kalau mereka sudah berusaha keras, jadinya patut diberi kesempatan?"

"Itu…"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau lagi bikin Nii-san sedih! Kita harus menang, biar bagaimanapun susahnya. Atau jangan-jangan, …" Tsurugi menatap Tenma tajam, tepat ke tengah matanya. "Kamu lebih sayang sama anggota-anggota baru itu, ya, daripada sama aku, Nii-san, dan Shindou-san?"

"Eh, eh… bukan… bukan begitu maksud—" Tenma berusaha berkilah. Tapi Tsurugi sudah keburu membalikkan badan.

"Ya sudah. Sana, pergi latihan saja sama mereka! DASAR TENMA BODOOH~!" Tsurugi berlari menjauh, meninggalkan butiran air matanya di belakang.

"Ah, Tsurugi! Tunggu!" Tenma berlari mengejar. _"Inazuma Galaxy kan bukan Shoujo Manga!"_

Di belakang Tenma, Shindou muncul. Suara dan tubuhnya bergetar, tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

"Tenma. Apa itu benar? Kamu … lebih memikirkan para pemula itu dibandingkan kami…?"

"Shi-Shindou-san…," Tenma berhenti berlari dan berbalik. Memasang wajah gugup. _Gawat, yang lebih cengeng datang… _ "Saya … Saya nggak bermaksud begitu! Tsurugi… cuma salah paham!" susah payah Tenma menjelaskan. Tapi nampaknya Shindou tidak terima.

"Ternyata benar, ya…," desis Shindou pelan. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Shi-Shindou-san…." Tenma berusaha menyusun kalimat baru yang lebih baik, untuk mencegah membanjirnya airmata kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi yang terpikir cuma: _ Aduh, tolong jangan nangis lagi, dong… Sudah cukup si Tsurugi aja yang nangis…_

Sebelum Tenma sempat mengucapkan itu, Shindou mengangkat kepala. Menampakkan wajahnya yang…

Bukan. Bukan penuh air mata. Melainkan …

Hasrat ingin membantai.

Tenma bengong.

"Heh. Baik, kalau begitu caranya! Hari ini akan kubuat si kiper Ibuki mati menderita. Aku akan pakai Harmonics dan Setsuna Burst pas latihan. Apa? Keshin dan mixi max dilarang? Halah, sebodo amat! Akan kubuat **S****i Kuncup Putih V2 **itu tidak bisa berdiri lagi! Hehehe… mampus kamu, Ibuki!"

Sembari terkekeh, Shindou melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Tenma yang masih terbengong. Sesaat kemudian, sang kapten terperangah lebar. Demi menyadari sesuatu.

_Jangan-jangan, Tsurugi sama Shindou-san… kepribadian(episode awal GO)-nya tertukar?!_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"Matatagi-kun, tolong mengaku saja. Pasti kamu yang mencurinya, kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Tapi, yang punya pengalaman dan kemungkinan untuk mencuri di sini cuma kamu! Ayolah, mengaku saja!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukannya!"

Adegan tuduh-sangkal antara Manabe dan Matatagi sudah berlangsung selama lima menit. Penyelesaian sepertinya masih jauh. Tsurugi melirik pintu kamar ganti. _Duh, Tenma kok belum datang juga, sih?_

Sebenarnya, Tsurugi bermaksud keluar, memanggil sang kapten. Tapi kalau ingat insiden air mata buaya kemarin, ia jadi sungkan.

_(A/N: "Eh, jadi yang kemarin itu air mata buaya?" _

_Tsurugi: "Ya, iyalah. Aku kan nggak cengeng kayak Shindou-san) _

_Biarkan saja, deh… _Tsurugi memalingkan muka, sembunyi tangan dari masalah di depan.

Tapi, Nozaki tak membiarkannya. "Tsurugi-kun, cepat panggilkan kapten!"

Tsurugi tersentak kaget. "Eh, tapi…"

"Cepat! Kalau dibiarkan, nanti mereka malah pukul-pukulan! Cuma kapten yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini kan?" desak Nozaki. "Atau…" ekspresi Nozaki berubah. "…aku saja yang memanggilkannya?"

Tsurugi terpaku sebentar.

"… Aku berangkat!"

Lantas secepat kilat melesat keluar.

Melihat tampang seduktif Nozaki tadi, Tsurugi pun sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam Tenma kalau ia dibiarkan berdua dengan anak itu. Karena, diam-diam, Tsurugi sudah membaca skenario buat episode empat.

_Dasar cewek tukang rayu sialan! Pokoknya aku nggak akan kalah dari dia!_

Berbekal tekad itu, Tsurugi mencari Tenma. Mendandani diri(?), berusaha agar penampilan dan suaranya tampak menarik bagi sang kapten.

Baiklah. Mulai dari suara dulu. _Ehm. _Panggil dia dengan suara yang lembut dan sopan, layaknya seorang _lady_(?).

_Satu, dua…_

_**Tiga…!**_

"TENMA! SINI!"

_Akh…, aku malah teriak…_

Tak apa, Tsurugi. Perjalanan untuk menjadi seorang _lady_ memang panjang dan sulit. Terutama bagi mantan preman galak sepertimu…

.

.

.

"Mu...mustahil," gemetar suara Tenma begitu tahu rekan-rekan di depannya masuk Shinsei Inazuma Japan karena dapat iming-iming bayaran. "Matatagi..., masa' kamu juga...?"

Matatagi menunduk. "Aku masuk tim ini, supaya adik-adikku bisa tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar..."

"Tidak mungkin..." desis Tenma.

Tsurugi juga tampak tak percaya, "Apa-apaan ini...?" _Benar. Apa-apaan, perasaan deja vu ini...?_

Sementara, desisan Tenma belum selesai._ "_Tidak mungkin! Burakon di tim ini pangkat 2!"

_Guplak!_ Tenma dijitak Tsurugi.

"Aduduh," Tenma mengaduh, menengok ke arah pemukulnya itu. "Loh, ternyata Tsurugi ngerasa, ya?"

_._

_._

.

"Semuanya! Kita ini sedang berada dalam kejuaraan dunia. Bukan saatnya meributkan hal-hal di luar sepakbola!" akhirnya, Shindou berpidato

"Benar! Benar!" Tenma mengagguk-angguk. "Kalau soal uang yang hilang itu, Shindou-san akan mengganti kerugiannya. Jadi, kalian jangan memikirkannya lagi."

Shindou melongo. "Eh, Tenma…. Bukan itu maksud—"

"Sekalian juga," Tsurugi angkat bicara. "Bayaran yang dijanjikan buat kalian itu, Shindou-san akan membayar semuanya. Hari ini juga. Jadi setelah pertandingan ini, kalian bisa pulang dengan tenang."

Matatagi dan yang lain berpandangan. "Itu artinya…"

"Kami bisa meninggalkan tim ini, dan tak perlu repot-repot lagi bertanding?" tanya Nozaki antusias

Tsurugi mengiyakan.

"HORE~~!" seru Matatagi cs serempak. Saking girangnya, seragam Inazuma Japan mereka lepas, dan lemparkan ke atas. Untung Nozaki dan Morimura masih sadar diri. Mereka tidak ikutan lepas baju. Sebaliknya, mereka lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan _topless_ segar yang disuguhkan rekan-rekan cowok mereka itu.

"Tenma, Tsurugi," Shindou _sweatdrop_. "Jangan-jangan kalian berpikir kalau aku ini bank, ya…?"

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Begitulah. _

Berkat (duit) Shindou, semua pemain pemula Inazuma Japan itu pun bisa kembali pulang ke rumah, melupakan sepakbola dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang mereka sukai.

Matatagi lari. Ibuki menggelantung di ring. Kusaka malak orang. Morimura nyulik Sasuke (Tenma: "Sasuke! Tidak!"). Nozaki manjat pinang. Tetsukado melaut (?). Minaho dan Manabe kawin (?!)

Dengan perginya kedelapan orang itu, maka Shinsuke, Kirino, Hakuryuu, Amemiya, Yukimura, Kariya, dan kawan-kawan, bisa masuk tim Inazuma Japan. Main sepakbola dengan benar dan tenang. Shindou juga tak nangis dan marah-marah lagi. Paling, dia menangis karena saking terharunya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kirino dan Sangoku-senpai.

Yah, pokoknya semua berakhir bahagia….

.

Setelah Aoi dan Morimura menyanyikan lagu Ending, seperti biasa…,

.

"Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. _Kyou no Kakugen _(Kata Mutiara untuk Hari Ini):

**Kane ga areba, nantoka naru sa!**

_(Asalkan ada duit, segalanya pasti beres!)_

IJOU!"

.

.

**TAMAT (...?)**

.

Shindou: "Tenma! Jangan ngajarin anak-anak hal yang nggak baik!"

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author

No! No! Saya nggak mau ending begini. Ending apa pula itu? Nggak! Nggak! Biarpun dengan begini Hakuryuu cs kembali, tapi kalau begini, ceritanya nggak seru, dong! Ayo, Shindou! Ayo nangis dan ngamuk lagi! XD *Diharmonics

Akhirnya…, kesampaian juga bikin fic soal Shinsei Inazuma Japan! \^^/ Biarpun agak ngaco sih…orz. (Agak? Kalau agak banget, iya…).

Biarpun pada dicela-cela, sebenarnya saya lumayan suka kok, karakter InaGyara. Kayaknya mereka orang bermasalah semua, yah...

Matatagi. A_h,_ satu lagi Nii-san teladan umat.

Ibuki. Makin diliat makin ganteng, yah ^w^. (Hakuryuu: "Halah, dia tuh ganteng cuma gara-gara pinjam tampangku, tahu!")

Manabe. Demi Seitei (mentang2 seiyuunya sama *dor*), nih makhluk imut pingin banget saya jadikan istricoret guru privat matematika saya.

Selain itu saya juga suka Shindou-san yang cengeng tapi doS. Wkwkw. Gimana itu ya?

Yah, pokoknya episode Inagyara selanjutnya, tanoshimi~


End file.
